D'Artagnan (Zeon1)/Abilities and Powers
Natural Abilities Fighting Styles Two Knife Style- Art's original form of combat, it was primarly learned by him as a form of entertainment during his time on Sahara Island. Art uses this style for the first two arcs of Grand Voyage, before his knvies are shattered during the Stormy Arc. Art then switches over to Enchantment and uses this fighting style for the rest of the series, though he'll still use various knife maneuvers if the opportunity calls for it. Art later explains he was learning this style in order to erase his knowedge of Enchantment, but the circumstances of the Stormy Arc forced him into utilizing it once more. *Techniques coming soon! Enchantment- Following his knives being shattered during the Stormy Arc, and he himself having endured incredible wounds during his battle, Art was forced into using Enchantment, which he learned as a child for purely self-defensive purposes. However, during his early travels after abandoning Sahara Island, Art continued to refine and increase his skill in the art until it was much more powerful (though he eventually picked up Two Knife Style and temporarily abandoned this move). This is now Art's main form of combat. While initially he never used the illusion aspect of the style, he later learned how to use this technique during his return to Sahara Island. Most of Art's techniques, similar to Sanji, are named after the part of the body he attacks. *'Dahama '(ダアマ, Daama)- D'Artagnan's most basic attack, he uses the fingers of both hands as a launching point from any position, then spins around and delivers a devestating smash with his feet, heavily injuring the opponent. *'Ras '(ラス, Rasu, Arabic for "Head")- Art launches himself via his hands, aiming a kick at the opponent's head. *'Sadr '(サッドル, Saddoru, Arabic for "Chest")- *'Qafa '(クアファ, Kuafa, Arabic for "Nape of the Neck")- *'Rajl '(ラジル, Rajiru, Arabic for "Leg")- *'Dira '(ディラ, Dira, Arabic for "Arm")- *'Azr '(アズル, Azuru, Arabic for "Back")- *'Khamsin' ('クハムスィﾝ, Kuhamusin, Arabic for "Storm")- *'Khamsin Ras '(クハムスィﾝラス, Kuhamusin Rasu)- *'Khamsin Sadr '(クハムスィﾝサッドル, Kuhamusin Saddoru)- *'Khamsin Qafa '(クハムスィﾝクアファ, Kuhamusin Kuafa)- *'Khamsin Rajl '(クハムスィﾝラジル, Kuhamusin Rajiru)- *'Khamsin Mus '(クハムスィﾝ・ムス, Kuhamusin Musu, Arabic for "Storm Razor")- Minsar ''(ミﾝサル, Minsaru, Arabic for "Saw")''- Art's "gear", so to speak, this first debuted during the Hammer Saga. Using the basics of the Khamsin technique, Art smashes his foot into the ground or other convenient surface, then twists his leg, causing the air pressure to lead the wind to wrap around his leg. However, this time, Art increases the pressure tenfold, forming a layer of fast-moving air around his leg. In this state, Art can deliver kicks that have much more power, and can even cut the opponent to a limited extent. This technique does have several weaknesses, however, as the cutting aspect can backfire, and it can cut his own leg. Also, the extreme force required leaves him with a limp for several hours after deactivating it. After the timeskip, Art can utilize his Haki to activate the technique without needing a hard surface, and can coat his leg with Busoshoku, increasing the strength and preventing his leg from being cut. *Techniques coming soon! Whisper Step ''(ウィスパーステップ, Wisupaa Suteppu)''- A new technique Art first debuts after the timeskip, that he gained during his training at Sahara Island. Inspired by how desert hunters have been trained to hunt by perfectly matching their movements to the ebb and flow of nature, D'Artagnan developed a form of maneuvering that allowed him to move at incredible speeds without being detected. When using Whisper Step, Art synchronises every aspect of his being into matching the nature around it, effectively making himself invisible. He can then move at incredible speeds about the rate of Soru. When he finishes his movment, he lets the "invisiblity" drop. Even Kenbunshoku Haki users have trouble detecting him in this state. Haki Rokushiki Category:Zeon1 Category:Character Subpages